


No Power

by WaitingForJudgment



Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-10
Updated: 2020-04-10
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:14:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23575999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WaitingForJudgment/pseuds/WaitingForJudgment
Summary: Huh, I thought I locked this. I push the door open...





	No Power

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Shellsan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shellsan/gifts).



> This is dedicated to Shellsan because I needed to prove that her writing prompts can be finished in less than 500 words ;)

Huh, I thought I locked this. I push the door open; stomping of snow and flicking on the lights as I walk through the room. I always check my reflection in the mirror above the fireplace whenever I walk through this room. It’s vain I know. However, it’s habit. Dinner is calling me, so I head to the kitchen to sort out dinner. The cupboard is open. Weird. I shut the door and move the fridge. Before I open it, the lights cut out. “Damn! Not the time for a blackout.” I stomp back to the door to check the power box. Before I get there, I hear and smell something. What? Something shifts in my peripheral. I freeze. Listening hard. What. The. Hell?! A hand touches my back. I spin around, screaming. “What the hell, Kristen?!” A voice demands. I look up and see my friend Matt. Right. He’s been couch surfing here. I breathe. “You scared me! Geez. No power is creepy.” I turn back to the door. A hand moves over my neck. “No Kristen. No power is romantic.” My eyes widen, before the hand tightens and everything goes black.


End file.
